


The Chaperone

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [105]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 19:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12395109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: Edward's class needs a chaperone for a field trip to the museum. Totally up to you which parent goes and what kind of museum they go to.





	The Chaperone

When Edward came home with school forms informing parents about an upcoming field trip, both parents were also greeted with their eldest son waving chaperone volunteer forms, excited for one of his parents to go with him.

Arthur only looked at Eames and said,

“I was at Briar Rose’s school. It’s your turn.”

Eames only shrugged and agreed, filling out the form for Edward to return with him.

When the school trip came, Arthur dropped them off after Eames kissed Briar Rose, Phillip and Arthur good bye. He walked with his eldest into school, trailing not too far behind him as they went into his class where all the kids were buzzing and bubbling in excitement. Eames greeted the other parents who also volunteered their time and he stood around and talked to them before Edward and his friends ran over to him and he was greeted with,

“Mr. Eames!”

Eames turned to them, smiling as he said,

“Hey kids!”

He recognized most of them from Edward’s soccer team, from seeing them from time to time around the neighborhood, when they came over to play with his son. They all enjoyed his company, seeing he was the “cool dad” and they all told him how excited they were that he was there. Eames smiled and told them he was glad to be there and before more conversation was had, the teacher began to get the class in order. She explained that some parents would be watching over small groups of kids when they went to the museum of natural history. After she formed groups of kids, she had a parent volunteer assigned to each group and Eames went with Edward’s group.

Shortly afterwards, the kids were loaded onto the bus and parents were given a brief itinerary of the run down of the schedule and then everyone got on the bus. Eames sat towards the front and Edward and his friends sat close by. He turned to them and they played a game of rock-paper-scissor, which the boys laughed and cheered throughout. When they finally got the museum, Eames took his group and they began to walk through the museum. They looked at the dinosaur bones first, the kids amazed as they pointed and tried to read the plaque, laughing when they couldn’t. After going through the dinosaur exhibit, they went through the marine life exhibit, blown away by the model of a giant squid and sperm whale. They looked at the models of the fish and sharks, the dolphins and the deep sea creatures. The new exhibit of mummies had opened, so they went there next. The kids all gasped and awed at the tombs of ancient kings, at the preserved bodies wrapped in linen. Edward was wide eyed as he tugged on the sleeve of his father’s hoodie and asked,

“Dad are they really dead?”

“Yeah sprog. For a really long time now.”

“Cool…”

Eames laughed a bit to himself as he kept the group going.

They stopped for lunch where the rest of the class slowly started trickling in. Eames sat down with his group, giving his son lunch money to get whatever he wanted before he got himself something as well. He was pleased that Edward’s friends were well behaved and interested in all the exhibits, it made it easier to get along through the museum.

When they continued, they went to the butterfly conservatory where all the boys held their hands out to catch butterflies and have them land on them. Edward was thrilled to have a few landing on his hands and Eames took a picture to show Arthur later. They went on to the space exhibit and watched a few short films on space before they finally reached the gift shop. Each child had money from their parents to get whatever they wanted but Edward had his father. He managed to find a few things he liked, a poster of space, a book about mummies and pen that lit up when it was clicked on, all of which Eames happily bought for his son. As they left the gift shop, it was time to go back to the bus. By then, Eames’ group was getting worn out from running around all the exhibits and gasping excitedly pointing things out to each other. Eames smiled and took a final count of his kids before they got on the bus and soon, they were on their way back to school.

Edward held his bag of things as Eames held his bookbag for him and they walked out together after being dropped off back at the school. They waited for Arthur and as they did, Edward looked up at his father and said,

“Dad this was so fun.”

“Yeah, it was. I’m glad you and your friends had a good time.”

“I think Briar Rose and Phillip would like it too. We should go with daddy next time.”

“Yeah? Okay, your dad and I will organize it.”

“It was so awesome. The mummies were the best part! And the big squid!”

“When I was working in London, they had the big mummies exhibit once. It was pretty cool.”

“Aw, no way! I wanna see!”

“Well it moves around, sprog. Different museums get different exhibits. We just lucked out with this one.”

“Yeah, I wanna see more!”

“When we come back with the family, we can look at it again.”

Edward was already excited about the follow up trip when Arthur pulled up. Edward got in and after saying hi to Arthur he began to tell Briar Rose about the trip, excitedly showing her what he got at the museum. After Eames settled in, Arthur began to drive them home.

“How was it?”

“It was great. The sprog is interested in mummies now.”

“Ah. How much stuff did you buy him?”

“Not a lot. Just a few things. All educational.”

Arthur laughed a little as he heard Edward taking out his book from the museum gift shop bag and showing Briar Rose. They both then looked up as Briar Rose said,

“Dadda I wanna see too!”

Eames looked back at her and smiled.

“Yes, my flower. We’ll go to the museum together soon.”

“Daddy! Dad said we’ll go as a family!”

Arthur smiled and nodded.

“He’s right we will.”

He continued to drive as he listened to his eldest go on and on about his trip.


End file.
